


Notions Don’t Apply

by nachtmaredoll



Series: An Expression of the Heart [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Final Fantasy VII Compilation Spoilers, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll
Summary: Five Years have passed. And yet, time moves on. The planet does not stay still, even when hearts cease to beat. Time has brought change, and Andrea has seen so much change.Another will come soon, as no one sleeps or dreams forever.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: An Expression of the Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065266
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> We are back to full novel styled chapters. This is chapter like thirty(?) of the series and I’m not really sure how it got to be so much in five days. 
> 
> Well, we are going again, with a time jump to kick things off.

_ Why, hello there. It’s been awhile, you know? _

_ You’ve missed a lot. And I mean a  _ **_lot_ ** _. _

_ It’s been five years.  _

_ You reacted badly to the mako again.  _

_ Andi’s missed you.  _

_ Tifa and I have too.  _

_ The Inn feels a lot more like our memories nowadays.  _

_ Wall Market has changed. You’ll see for yourself soon enough.  _

_ Zack misses you.  _

_ Roche says he’s bored without you.  _

_ Sephiroth could use your quiet.  _

_ Oh! Your body and memories activated with the mako injections and changed a few things. You’re SOLDIER 1st Class again.  _

_ Still a  _ **_bit_ ** _ accidental. But, more legitimately this time.  _

_ You’ll get to meet Marlene again soon.  _

_ Barrett has Avalanche up and running again.  _

_ No bombings.  _

_ Just, trouble.  _

_ You  _ **_really_ ** _ should wake up soon.  _

_ Be just in time to meet Andi again.  _

_ Day of, actually— _ **_IF_ ** _ you hurry it up.  _

_ So…. _

_ Cloud. _

_ Wake. Up.  _


	2. Five Years Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been five long years, and Andrea is not really enjoying his day. But Aerith made a special request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea’s not had a good few years. This is really bittersweet, with a few reflections from Andrea.

Five years is a long time to sit in stagnation and waiting. Ever waiting. Or, that’s what they tell him at least. This isn’t sheer longing for a lost lover, or a soldier lost to the front lines of war, not even a sailor lost at sea. His beloved, his  _ only _ love, sits and waits only an hour away from him. He knows where his love is, where they lay asleep in a coma. Comatose from mako poisoning for the last five years. 

Stagnation, they said. Warned him of. That he was only turning in place and not actually moving. But, that wasn’t entirely true. He had not stayed idle while waiting for Cloud to wake up and come back to him. He’d slowly, but subtly staged a coup of Wall Market. About six months into Cloud’s coma, he’d approached Sephiroth and together they’d dethroned Don Corneo. He had stood by, a bit in shock as Tifa took the killing blow and Aerith made sure his corrupted spirit didn’t infect anything nearby or turn into a fiend. Sephiroth had known what she was with the action, and he’d slowly made sense of all the girl’s strangeness. 

Taking control of Wall Market, and keeping it, became infinitely easier when Tseng had sent Reno and Rude to act as muscle. One less worry. 

He didn’t know when he stopped dancing on his birthday, but it might have been the first year in. He didn’t dance on Cloud’s birthday either. Instead, he spent the days of each with Jules, Roche or the others. It depended on his mood, active missions of others and overall having the strength to move. 

He still danced, he still trained. He was not in danger of wasting away. Others were just in danger of him possibly losing his temper and hitting anyone that dared to suggest he move on or forget about Cloud. To “give up” on the “lost cause”. He couldn’t do such a thing. He had waited before, and he’ll wait now. 

Besides, no one truly knew or understood just how long he had waited for Cloud. They didn’t know how his simple attraction, lust, desire, and crush—though he was loath to use such a word to describe his first set of feelings when he met Cloud in their last timeline—to a more full and complete set of emotions. He wasn’t simply hormonal or “hard up” as some had suggested—Madame M in particular—he just missed the younger blonde. 

He’d already spoken to Aerith, about a year ago, that if Cloud were to die he would happily try yet another go. He would wait for all eternity for the chance to explore the pull he felt for Cloud. It didn’t matter to him, how long it would possibly take. All he wanted was to see Cloud awake. 

* * *

Andrea Rhodea was a proud man, an entrepreneur, entertainer and dancer. At thirty-five years old, he had officially lived through two lifetimes, had died and made the choice to return. All for the chance to get to know one soul that he’d barely shared a few hours with. Cloud Strife had done nothing to catch his attention, and yet he had it all the same. After decades of being a man of pleasure, the blonde had broken through the numb haze he’d fallen into and Andrea hadn’t been able to take his heart back ever since. 

It was not something he regretted, even now as he sat at his vanity of his dressing room and fought to keep his hands from shaking as he applied the light line of mascara to bring out his eyes. He had not wanted to do a show tonight, but Aerith had begged and pleaded with him until he’d finally caved to her whims. The smile she’d awarded him with had kept him numb for most of the day, but now it was beginning to fade under the feeling of anxiety of yet another night looking out into the crowd, looking for Cloud’s bright blue eyes, only to be brutally reminded that he can’t be there due to being in a coma. Some days, he would fear his memories of a teenaged Cloud was all one long fever dream or hallucination. 

In all honesty, he was beginning to regret agreeing to dance tonight. It was not only his birthday, but it was also the anniversary of his dance with Cloud. The one that caused all this. That previous lifeline, before he allowed Aerith to pull his soul out of the Lifestream and give him a second chance to live and meet Cloud. He had said yes in the hopes of growing to know the younger man. He had, until the bad reaction to mako injections had taken the younger man from him. 

“Andi? Five minutes.” Syd’s voice at the door served as the perfect distraction to pull him from his spiraling thoughts, and he barely nodded. He didn’t want to do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheer up, Andrea.


	3. Annoyances Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is very very cranky and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor thing.

“Come on! Come on! The show’s about to start!”

“Yoohoo!”

“Now you just sit tight until Andrea takes the stage.” 

“Look at his muscles!”

“Aww he’s blushing!” 

He was going to _kill_ Aerith for this. Maybe they wouldn’t…?

And they were. They were pushing him onto the stage… maybe he could still escape before...

“Huwah!” 

_Andrea_ …

* * *

“Welcome to the Honeybee Inn… Cloud.” 

His heart was racing. He didn’t want to be doing this. This wasn’t what he’d planned. 

But he also honestly couldn’t hear a word coming out of Andrea’s mouth as the man moved around him, behind him and then back in front of him, his finger barely and briefly pressing to Cloud’s lips to silence him… 

His deja vu was going haywire. He didn’t like this, but he couldn’t move. Couldn’t resist. 

“I understand. But those who crave my favor must first prove they know how to move.” 

Andrea’s voice rattled in him. Echoed long faded memories. Things he’d put away in favor of what was before him. In favor of what was present, in the here and now. 

His heart felt like it was flying from his chest, ripping him apart from the inside out as Andrea danced. Little movements, actions Cloud could see on repeat from their last lifetime. The one where he’d first met this astoundingly annoying, frustrating, but sweet and handsome man. 

Andrea could _move._ And he looked _good_. They were also both older. The ages they were last time. 

Aerith had told him to wake up, and he had. He’d only had a few hours until she’d drug him here. And, remembering the last time he was in this position, he partially dreaded what was to come. 

_“No need to hesitate.”_ The song was mocking him. 

Andrea moved away, dancing and then turning to gesture for him and… nope. 

Nuhuh. Cant. _And his path was blocked by two of the Honeygirls._

Won’t. _And two Honeyboys were grabbing him. Again._

Ain’t gonna happen. _This wasn’t ideal!!!_

“Woohoo!” He looked out and caught sight of Aerith in the front booth, sitting with Artemis, Avaline and Gabrielle. Two thumbs up to him as she giggled. 

Zack. Kiss your girlfriend goodbye. 

He could feel Andrea’s eyes on him, from his position at the back of the stage, and he fought a shiver. Even as he pouted at Aerith. 

_Again? Really?!_

He groaned as he finally turned to look back at Andrea. 

He could faintly hear the humming and low husky chuckle that the dancer let out as he gestured, slow and graceful to a highlighted spot on stage a few steps away from himself. 

And he watched, with his chest clenching and his abs fluttering in a full flex at the cute pose Andrea made as he pointed at the spotlight, cocked one hip a bit and pointedly tilted his head to the side. _Damn him._

He could do this. 

He closed his eyes and breathed. A short quick, steadying breath before he walked the short distance to the spotlight. 

“Think you can follow my lead?”

 _Have been for years now, Andrea._ Lead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerith is sooo in for a lecture. Hehehe. Nosy matchmaking florist that she is. Awww.


	4. Vibe Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Andrea dance once more, and Cloud processes his thoughts, and his excitement even through his quiet exhaustion. Andrea hasn’t changed, and something is nagging at Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the title of the third song they dance to, the one at the end before Andrea grants his favor. 
> 
> Also, I know truly nothing of dance and so that’s why I wrote this in the way I did. I am not even going to attempt that rabbit hole of research, I have before and I never comprehend a thing.

“Nice moves! Hehehe! I love it!” _He was going to kill that girl._

“Honey... I’m in love.” He watched Andrea’s movements, the cute way he made a heart with his hands over where his own would be, and that adorable little raise he did. This man was going to be the death of him. 

But Cloud’s heart was racing as his lungs ached and protested moving this much after having woken up only that morning. He really shouldn’t be putting this much strain on himself yet, but he also couldn’t fully stay mad. Not with the way that he could so expertly move to the dance now. Years of practicing had paid off, and he’d been able to better keep up, and move with, Andrea. Every brush of Andrea’s hands over his had his pulse racing, his heart fit to burst from his chest. Especially whenever Andrea’s bare hands would touch his exposed shoulders from his SOLDIER standard black, sleeveless turtleneck. There was so very much that had followed his memories. It left him reeling. And, for the second time that night, he couldn’t hear a word Andrea said as the older man caught his breath before a full group of the Honeybees swarmed the stage and pushed Cloud back onto a chair. 

Almost in a panic, he relaxed slightly as Syd came into his eyeline and he allowed himself to relax. Aerith had planned this out in full, probably with help from the annoying Honeyboy before him. A quick look towards Andrea, and he could see how clueless the other was as well, and he couldn’t resist the smile as he took another calming breath and sat still for the bees to once again doll him up. 

It felt weird, to be back under their touch and care, and for Syd to be adding in extensions as well as doing makeup. It had been so long, since before his coma. Not since that last New Years. The only real hesitance he felt in doing this—in allowing this—was the fact he’d seen a _lot_ of their friends, and his few coworkers in the audience. Well, all that _and_ fear of the dress that the bees may be forcing him into. Everything else had been inline and on par with his memories from the last timeline that he knew he had more than a paranoid fear. 

At the sight of the dress, however, he relaxed and allowed the bees to finish their work on him. From the moment the first layer touched his skin, he relaxed and moved with them. It was expensive and lightweight fabric, with recognizable stitching: Jules’ work. The top of the dress was once again in a blouse design, this time in a soft but crisp white that held some horizontal ruffling kept trim between two vertical lines of thin ruffles that slightly followed a v-shape from his collarbones and tapered just past his third rib. The white layer was short, barely falling over his thighs but was soon hidden under a black, floor length skirt that slightly tied into the white underdress and was soon covered over by a cinch style, black corset. He was thankful for the full length sleeves, as they helped hide and contour his muscles and frame, but he was more than thankful for the heeled boots they decided to pair the dress with. To top it all off, they added a long black trench coat, with a cinched back pulled gently to taper at the waist with a white corset lining and bow. But the real kicker was when Syd bent down and placed Andrea’s golden earrings in his ears. 

With that last addition, the dress was revealed and he was raised on the platform before catching Andrea’s eye once more. His new SOLDIER hearing once again could pick up the little moaning hum noise that the dancer made, and Cloud wasn’t sure if he could move. He was going to collapse from the anxiety, the adrenaline rush, the deja vu and from all the other hormones and emotions racing through him. Andrea looking so good and wearing that mischievous smirk wasn’t helping matters either. 

He stepped off the platform as it eased back into the stage, and as Andrea stepped forward, he hesitated. In comparison to the red dress with its little crosses, or the blue with the roses and the corset vest over slip, this dress was so very plain and simple. Drastically more mature, and very much appreciated for it, but still simple. The coat’s long sleeves held some shimmering gold however, and the midnight black matched Andrea’s outfit perfectly. It actually made him wonder if there was wing detailing hidden or placed somewhere he just couldn’t see. 

“Come.” He blinked at Andrea, as he held his hand out towards him, and only briefly hesitating, he reached out and took it. Turning into the last little part of their dance, and trying so very hard not to lean backwards into his chest, or to let the contented sigh leave his mouth. 

“Perfection.” The dip nearly did him in, and he almost messed up the last few seconds of the show in favor of kissing Andrea as he leaned in so very close. Cloud’s eyes flickering constantly between Andrea’s beautiful gray-green eyes and his oh-so soft looking, kissable lips. It wouldn’t be hard to kiss him, as their noses were nearly touching. Just a few little inches. But, already too much of this reunion has been public and he refused to give Aerith or anyone else here more of a show. 

His ears are ringing though, as he’s lifted up and turned by Andrea, barely catching Andrea’s repeated speech on beauty, art and notions of gender but honestly Cloud couldn’t hear a word. Nor did he truly care. He knew the words by heart. Had held on tight to them for the last several years of this lifetime, and had held onto the very last words Andrea repeated even now as they took their bow, in his last lifetime when things got a little too much and he began to fear he couldn’t follow through to the end. 

It was all he could do as the house lights came back on and he hesitantly moved away from the stage, and away from Andrea, as the man moved in preparation of another number or other Inn business. If it wasn’t for Artemis and Gabrielle suddenly appearing at his sides, he was sure he would’ve fallen over from lack of breathing, or his blood circulating properly. Not to mention the adrenaline rush was wearing off and he could feel his muscles and body about to give out—something far worse to do in public, in his opinion. 

“Come on! Let’s get you seated.” Artemis soothed as they moved him through the booths and out the back door. Avaline met them on the other side, with a water bottle and wide, worried eyes. He was glad none of them asked after him, as he didn’t have the air or strength to give them answers. 

“Do you think we should put him in Andi’s room?” Avaline questioned as they began to move him up the stairs. They were careful with him, the coat and the dress as they maneuvered him along. 

“Yes, he looks exhausted!” Gabrielle fretted, and he registered how much he had missed these three in his time asleep. 

“Aerith said he was fine!” Artemis sounded faintly angry as they began to speak around him, but his concentration was lost as they lowered him onto Andrea’s bed, protectively and carefully placed directly in the middle. He could feel them removing the boots, faintly heard his sword tap against a wall and the sound of his uniform being rustled as it was folded. 

“Do you need the corset off, Cloud?” Artemis questioned him, and he smiled faintly up at her as she leaned and perched over him. 

“No. I’m fine.” It was really all he could get out. But it was the truth, his breathing issues had nothing to do with the corset, as Syd hadn’t pulled it tight in the first place. 

“Rest. Sleep.” He hummed as Gabrielle ran a hand through his hair, pulling out several of the bobby-pins as she worked. “We missed you!”

“Missed you girls too. And Syd.” He hummed again, lightly reaching up to hug the three girls as Avaline joined them and all gently but tightly held close to him. He’d missed this. This warmth and serenity.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Cloud.” He smiled slightly as he felt his eyes closing on him. He barely registered the sounds of them leaving as he drifted off into sleep. 

* * *

When he came to again, he could tell that he’d been further moved, as the long coat wasn’t on him, he could feel the corset was gone and a very soft black and gold colored throw blanket was placed over him. He could still feel the extensions, as they traced his shoulders and he could feel the silky soft strands as he moved. He also knew he wasn’t alone anymore. He could faintly hear the sounds of a pen scratching on paper, just barely pick up light even breathing, and he could smell the very familiar cologne and body wash lingering in the air. SOLDIER enhancements were equal parts amazing and terrifying. 

Shifting slightly, and fighting back the groan from leaving his throat, he let his head turn towards the sound of the pen scratching. He couldn’t resist the smile that graced his lips as he caught sight of Andrea at his desk nearby, wearing nothing but pajama pants and working away. It was amazing to see such a simple task and know it was real. The burning in his lungs and muscles told him it was real, and that he wasn’t dreaming again. For five long years he had dreamt of Andrea, sometimes in memories, others hallucinations and the worse in nightmares. Of waking up to find him gone, out of reach physically or emotionally. 

Finally allowing himself to make a noise, he let out a low shaky sigh, and fought a smile onto his still tired features before quietly calling out to Andrea.

“Hey you.” He said it playfully, gently. Loud enough to catch Andrea’s attention, but still soft enough not to startle him or break the hazy spell of home and comfort that Cloud had slipped into the moment the girls had placed him down onto Andrea’s bed. 

“Hm?” He smiled at the way Andrea looked up once, slowly at first and then did a rapid double take before moving to Cloud’s side. “Cloud!” He sighed at Andrea’s touch and allowed himself to lean into it. Pressing his cheek into Andrea’s gentle touch. 

“Hi.” He hummed as Andrea bent forward and rested his forehead to Cloud’s own. He wanted to say more, but the man’s touch and cologne were fogging up his brain and making it hard to form coherent thoughts, let alone voice them. 

“Perfection.” Andrea whispered, reverently but also with something Cloud couldn’t identify. “I missed you. It’s been so lonely without you.” He smiled as Andrea moved and lifted him up into a hug, holding him perfectly but carefully as the older man sat him up and slipped down into the bed. Moving blankets from under Cloud before laying them both out under the blankets. Cloud didn’t care if he was still fully dressed, just once again being in Andrea’s arms felt fantastic. He felt weightless, and the ache in his chest began to ease. 

“I’m sorry I left you for so long.” He apologized as he nuzzled the man’s neck and shoulder. 

“Cloud…” Andrea’s voice was soft, even as it cracked into something pain filled but still low and husky. “I’ve missed you so very much.” 

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting on me. I… I tried to come home.” Cloud huffed and shook his head as he rested it firmly over Andrea’s heart. There was so much more he wanted and needed to say, things he needed to ask; like why their dance had been nearly verbatim to his memories of their last lifetime or how Andrea had been. Things that were important. And yet, all he could register or focus on was how warm and safe he felt, how calm and _right_ he felt being held within the other’s arms. 

“Oh… _Cloud._ I know, I’m sure you did. But that doesn’t matter right now. I’m just glad to see you again.” Andrea's voice was wavering and cracking, on his own precipice and close to breaking. Cloud couldn’t help but wonder if Andrea had been disappointed upon returning to his room and finding Cloud asleep, or if the man had just been relieved to see him there once more. “We’ll talk tomorrow, for now… rest. You look so pale and exhausted.” 

Cloud huffed, a sigh escaping him through his nose, but he relaxed further into Andrea and the comfortable bed beneath him. It had been so long since he was here last, and it had felt like a possible fever dream when he had just drifted from the mako. Some days, he had feared he would wake back up in Aerith’s church and that all of this wouldn’t prove having happened. 

“I know but…” He moaned lightly as Andrea’s hands began to carefully play with his hair, massaging the scalp and carefully avoiding dislodging the extensions. They could come out in the morning, when Cloud actually felt up to standing and taking the dress off, but right now Cloud needed to question Andrea. 

“No, all things can wait.” Andrea’s voice was low and soothing, full of his own tiredness. It was that noise, and the shift of Andrea’s muscles that made Cloud finally give in for the night. With a sigh, he shifted to curl into Andrea’s side, exactly like he used to as a teenager, and settled in to sleep. They were both exhausted, and could truly discuss this come morning. It was probably a better idea anyways, to wait until both could think clearly. 

“... Fine. But that means you rest too.” He finally conceded, and chuckled lightly when Andrea’s muscles relax and they both shifted. Cloud wasn’t really any taller, more filled out in muscle tone and mass but was still lithe and moving how they used to was like breathing for them both. 

Andrea’s arms wrapped protectively around him, and he gently reached out to hold Andrea to him, snuggling into the older man’s chest. “Sleep, Cloud.” 

“Hmmm… is it past midnight?” He was foggy, but he still knew the date. He had realized the irony of years gone by when Aerith had woken him up that morning. 

“Hm? No, not just yet.” Andrea’s reply was soft and exact, but confused. 

Smiling, Cloud pulled himself back from Andrea’s chest, just enough to look up into Andrea’s eyes and see his expression. “Happy Birthday, Andrea.” He would _never_ get tired over Andrea’s shocked expression. One more to go. “And… Happy Anniversary of our dance.” 

Andrea’s eyes widened even more and his jaw dropped in shock, but not confusion and Cloud huffed out a light, breathy laugh at the confirmation. He had been wondering all throughout the dance tonight, if Andrea somehow knew of their past life, but this confirmed it. “I… Cloud, what?” 

“I’ve been following your lead, and listening to your advice for two lifetimes now, Andrea.” He softly hummed as he reached up and gently touched Andrea’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone and then down over his goatee and to gently grip the man’s chin. “I know that you know what I’m talking about, Aerith might have orchestrated tonight, but there is no way she told you all of that dance or what you’d said to me back then.” He hummed, reaching up to rub a tear away from Andrea’s cheek. The man wasn’t outwardly crying, but the quiet tears were still present. 

“I missed you so much. I waited for you, I came back for you. Aerith pressed me to dance tonight, and then when I saw you, I just… reverted to that memory as a means of self defense. I wasn’t prepared, and in my panic I fell into the showmanship of it. I… how long have you known?” Andrea’s voice cracked as he spoke, confirming Cloud’s thoughts, and he moved to settle back down into the other’s embrace before answering him. 

“Since before we met, when I was fourteen and I was running errands. I was sent with healing supplies by Aerith, but I had already been trying to figure out a way back to Wall Market, to meet you. If I couldn’t befriend or get to know you, that was fine but I wanted to check on you. It had been years since I’d seen you, or Jules, and I needed to check on you. Both of you.” His explanation was growing foggy, drifting away as he fought back a few yawns and nuzzled tighter into Andrea’s embrace. “Can we talk more later?”

“Of course, Cloud.” Andrea’s voice was rough, but soothing as they moved and settled into the bed more. It hadn’t been what Cloud had planned as their reunion, but he couldn’t entirely be angry with how it turned out. Perhaps he wouldn’t yell at Aerith _too_ much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud’s dress this time was lightly inspired by this:
> 
> https://pin.it/7wMVqkG
> 
> *Annndddd* the boys finally know. It feels like it’s been an age to get here. Now the fun part starts. Hehehe.


	5. Past the Redline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has spent the past week of being awake spending time with old and new friends, most demanding his time and attention, but now with some free time, he seeks out the sole person not demanding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it’s not Andrea. Yes it is cute.

Cloud had missed many people, and in the last week, has tried desperately to catch up and spend time with every single one of them. It had been difficult to plan time with everyone, and he’d resorted to downloading a secondary calendar app for the soul purpose of managing his time. Several people had openly vied for his time and attention, pulling him in different directions, and he’d actually resorted to physically hiding behind Sephiroth when Tifa and Aerith nearly overwhelmed him. 

After his near collapse, Aerith had been reprimanded and lectured by Sephiroth, and he’d been wary over it until the Cetra had pouted and sincerely apologized. She had healed him, and had absently thought he was up for the dance to get with Andrea. No harm meant, and in knowing better now, no harm was done. The time after that had revolved around slow physical therapy with Sephiroth and Jules at Jules’ gym, and him being on extended leave as he worked back into shape. If he hadn’t known of Sephiroth once being a regular at the Inn, he’d have felt guilty in taking up so much of the man’s time, but honestly all he could really do was feel grateful that the man was present. Melancholy, and often depressed, but present. 

Today, after having kept busy but nearly glued to Andrea’s side, he was taking a trip over to the Sector 8 Undercity garage to see Roche. The man had stopped by the Inn only once, for a few brief minutes, and Cloud hadn’t seen him sense. He’d heard a lot about him, of how with the mako injections the wild card had turned into a loose cannon and once again earned the title of “Speed Demon”, but he’d also heard from Tifa that the man low key assisted Jessie, Biggs and Wedge with Avalanche sabotage missions. It wasn’t spoken of much, but Sephiroth turned blind eyes on Roche and Zack’s Undercity actions, allowing them near free reign over anything they wished to do—and was backed up by Tseng and the Turks. 

With Genesis’ retirement, Angeal’s leaving and then their subsequent deaths, a giant bleeding wound had been ripped through Shinra’s elite ranks. Specimens had gone missing from Hojo’s lab—and he was happy to see Nanaki as Marlene’s “kitty”—and Aerith was kept far away from Shinra due to the Turks having turned their backs on the company. 

He didn’t have all the answers, not yet. But he would eventually. And, in part, that was one of his tasks today: to seek out Roche since the Speed Demon hadn’t demanded any of his time thus far.

* * *

Roche hadn’t changed much in five years, still wild and loud, but his hair was longer and he was far more graceful than Cloud remembered him being. He still clung to his beloved bike, and talked in way too many motorcycle metaphors, but there was also a buzzing feeling of calm. Not to the same degree of how he felt with Andrea, or the quiet reassurance that came whenever he was with Zack, but that lingering understanding that had been established between them when they were still teenagers. 

“Do you ever leave this place?” Cloud hummed as he watched Roche work on his bike, tuning it and souping it up even more. It was getting closer and closer to Cloud’s memories from his last lifetime, and it was fun to see, fun to consider a rematch of their race. Even if this Roche had zero idea it would even _be_ a rematch. 

“I do. To eat, sleep, bug Zack, and check on Sephiroth or pester Jessie and Biggs. Jessie likes racing and Biggs gets annoyed when I show off. It’s fun.” Roche hummed as he answered, and Cloud moved to lower himself onto low sitting, ripped out and repurposed old truck seats. The garage was practically Roche’s space, untouched or visited by others as he’d made it his own by not only caring for his baby, but repairing vehicles of various slum residents for either very cheap, or free. It actually wasn’t all that surprising to Cloud that Roche had managed to meet Jessie and Biggs, not with the way Jessie loved motorcycles and Biggs always followed after in the vain hopes of keeping her from trouble. 

“Have you stayed out of trouble?” He knew from Zack that the answer was no, but he still wanted to ask himself. Stories from the raven haired 1st didn’t do Roche justice, as Zack was more often than not exhausted or exasperated throughout the retellings. The pale champagne and ash colored blonde would definitely be a more full rehash of how he’d risen through the ranks to 1st and Zack’s own well-being. Four 1st classes, their three directly under Sephiroth and then a smattering of 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIERs following behind. 

“Nope. Took a bit to get here. Lt. Kunsel and General Sephiroth finally promoted me up through the ranks despite the higher ups repeatedly trying to refuse it. Zack even pushed for it, though he’d tried to make me calm down. Doesn’t work, but…” Roche spoke calmly, through low chuckles and finally an amused laugh. “Anyways, not important. Are you finally with your boyfriend yet?” 

“I…” Cloud hummed, shocked at first but then quiet and accepting of the other’s bluntness. Roche had been the first person outside of Tifa and Aerith that knew of his crush on Andrea, and had actually been the first to get him to admit his love of the older man, so he truly shouldn’t be shocked by the question but he was. Roche seemed wild, and at first Cloud had taken that outer shell at face value, but he’d seen a bad wipeout caused by a few fellow infantrymen, seen Roche nearly break down as his bike was almost irreparably damaged with him trapped beneath and the worthless scum of bullies descending upon him… and Cloud had snapped and run them through. Not that anyone knew what had happened out in the plains of Midgar that resulted in their platoon members going missing, but it had cemented his bond with the other blonde. Then again, Cloud kind of had a habit of protecting and then collecting people. 

It had been similar in his first timeline, in how he had finally befriended Reno. Watching the wild card of a Turk break down and cry over the death of Zack—on the anniversary of his death—had broken down Cloud’s cold outer shell and had taken Reno in. Gave him a second space, aside from Rude, that he could break down and fall apart without judgement. Not that Tseng, Elena or Rufus would treat the redhead cruelly, but the electromaniac wanted to keep some extra things extra private. Knowing that side of Reno had been why, in this lifetime, he’d relaxed upon seeing Andrea with the other man. He supposed knowing all sides of the loud mouth was also why he had been so broken and jealous… not for long, mind you, after seeing Andrea so overwrought and nearly broken. He still couldn’t quite look up into Reno’s eyes yet, due to that memory of Andrea screaming and moaning in pain coated pleasure… but he’d get there. Eventually. 

Shaking his head, he shifted and watched Roche work on the red beast that was his “faithful steed”. It was like a different type of poetry in motion. Andrea was beautiful on stage, Sephiroth found his element dueling, and Roche fell into it when happily left to his own devices in his garage or out on the road. There were many of his friends that he could watch for hours and hours like this, enraptured in the quiet steadiness of them falling into their most natural states of being. Currently, however, he was spending time with Roche and so the man would keep his attention. No matter how much his still easily exhausted mind wandered away from him. 

Remembering the biker’s question, he hummed and crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re still not official yet. But… it _is_ good to be home once more.” 

“Heh.” Roche chuckled low, and smiled at Cloud over his shoulder, his long hair pulled up into a messy ponytail to keep it out of his way, before continuing. “I’m still really jealous of him. He pushes you past the redline, and to be entirely honest, I wish it was me doing that. Especially since we are long overdue for a rematch, my friend.” 

Cloud frowned, curious and questioning over Roche’s words. “What are you talking about?”

“About our race. About kicking up the hornet’s nest.” Roche’s voice was full of amused exasperation as he turned and fully faced Cloud. “Don’t pretend you don’t know. I may not have _always_ known, but after touching mako I did. And, I know from how you act you do too.” 

Cloud blinked, then slowly hummed. Wonder slipping through his mind even as questions began to overwhelm him. “Then, when I’m back in shape we should have a rematch. In, and out of the saddle.” 

“Looking forward to it, my friend.” He couldn’t help the chuckle or smile from flickering over his face as Roche smiled and gave him a two finger salute before turning back to his bike. 

He might be a tad overwhelmed again, and a bit confused with several sets of questions to ask Aerith, but he truly didn’t hold anything as terribly urgent as he began to grow sleepy. A side effect of being comatose for so long, and having pushed too far past his limits. Not that he’d give up dancing with Andrea again. Smiling, he moved and stretched out on the long seat and yawned. He needed a nap, and he knew Roche would protect him, or get him back home to Andrea. Whatever Roche felt for him, whatever jealousy he felt towards Andrea, Cloud was fully sure of Roche’s ability in protecting him. Roche and Zack were two of his best friends, and both he would so very easily and always let down his guard for. They just bonded like that, easily with the two being so outgoing and his own quiet habits serving to calm them both. 

As he relaxed and drifted off into sleep, he idly wondered if they’d begin to pick up a similar reputation as Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos had with Sephiroth. He supposed, in a twisted way, that he would always fall into the slot left by the Silver General. At least this time it wasn’t a path carved in blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature thoughts and being able to look back over the Shinra Incident without that burning pain in his chest is growth.  
> ——  
> Merry Xmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Yule! Anything you celebrate I wish you happiness, health and well being! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> ~ Nyx 💋

**Author's Note:**

> The anniversary of the night Cloud and Andrea danced, hmm?


End file.
